The present invention relates to an axially divided inner ring for a turbomachine and a guide vane ring.
In turbomachines, in particular in axial gas turbines, guide wheels (in the following, the terms “guide wheel” and “guide vane ring” will be used synonymously) are often joined to inner rings at their radially inner end for stabilizing the guide vanes and for fastening of inlet seals. The inlet seals should at least reduce leakage flows between an inner-lying rotor and the guide vane ring. There are different embodiments for the inner rings. For example, there are multi-part inner rings, which can be divided both radially and axially, as well as in the peripheral direction. Axially divided inner ring segments are usually screwed together. In addition, radially divided inner ring segments having inlet seals (radially inside) can be pushed onto or plugged onto the axially screwed-together inner ring segments (radially outside). When the turbomachine is in operation, the screw connections of the axially divided inner ring segments are potential weak spots with respect to material overload, aging of material including fracture of material, inadequate assembly (e.g., excessive tightening torque in the case of screw connections), etc.